


You Can Keep the Roses (Markiplier x Reader)

by chubby_thunder



Category: Markiplier (YouTube RPF), Markiplier-fandom, youtube-Fandom
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Bondage, Cisman in lingerie, Cunnilingus, D/s relationship, Dom/sub, F/M, Femme Domme, Forced Ejaculation, Forced Orgasm, Gratuitous filthy reader insert, Lingerie, Other, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sensation Play, Smut, So much smut, Wet & Messy, boy toy, established D/s relationship, reader - Freeform, sub!Mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 09:55:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10089902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chubby_thunder/pseuds/chubby_thunder
Summary: You and Mark have a very special and multifaceted relationship. And sometimes that involves bondage and lingerie.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My love of kink and my love of Mark had to finally comingle. I'm sorry.  
> This is the first reader fic I've ever posted so bear with me.
> 
> This is now part of a series of Markimoo kink with [Bend Over YouTuber Boyfriend.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11221419)

With your mind buried in your work, you sit at your desk, laptop open, pen poised in your hand. You’re reading another article with the same basic information. You let out a frustrated sigh.

_How many more of these do I have? Damn…_

You glance over at the pile and it still looks much too thick. A slight resentment settles in your chest. This is not how you wanted to spend your evening.

From behind in the hall way, you hear Mark’s socked footsteps getting closer to the door. Then you hear your name being called almost hesitantly by the inquisitive male voice.

“Yeah?” you reply, eyes still scanning the tiny print of the article.

“Can I ask you a question?” Mark murmured.

“Didn’t you already just do that?” you quip back. You’re not angry, just hyperfocused right now.

You hear his low little chuckle.

“Touché,” he replies.

A moment later you can feel him leaning on the back of your office chair. His weight making it lean back just slightly. His hands find their way to your shoulders, fingers knowing just where to press and knead.

You groan automatically, letting the article flop down in your lap, sitting there in silence as he rubs your shoulders and neck. The only sound is the occasional squeak of the desk chair. Finally, you lean back a little more and look up at Mark’s face upside down.

“Yes? You have my attention.”

Mark leans down a little to press a tiny kiss to your forehead, his stubble scratching your skin. His lips graze your ear. “Does Babydoll get to help?” he whispers softly.

That word instantly makes you sit up a little straighter. A bloom of excitement is now fluttering in your chest. That name is Mark’s code for when he wants play time. Your demeanor changes almost instantly, ready to focus on something much more enjoyable than your current work. You spin the chair around with a smirk and watch as Mark obediently drops to his knees in front of you.

“Good boy,” you coo.

He looks elated.

With a snap of your fingers and a quick point Mark is crawling on all fours past you and underneath your desk. There’s just enough room there for him to turn parallel to the desktop, his gaze toward the floor, his red dyed hair brushing one of the desk legs. There on all fours he looks calm and content.

You move your chair back toward the desk and settle in to do a little more work. You place your feet on Mark’s back using him as an ottoman of sorts while you scan through another article.

_At least this makes it a bit more interesting._

You’re not particularly invested in your work anymore. The heat from Mark’s skin radiates through his t-shirt quite pleasantly, warming up your usually cold toes. You find yourself digging your heels into his back around his spine, trying to loosen any tension you find. You can’t help it. You just love taking care of your toy.

The noises he’s trying to stifle are divine. You feel a shiver go up your spine.

“Mark,” you coo softly, “Do you wanna make Miss happy?”

“Of course I do,” comes his low measured voice from under the table, but you can hear the edge of anticipation and excitement.

“Go get changed into that special outfit. The one I bought you last week,” you instruct.

Mark raises his eyes to look at you with a big smile, almost disbelieving. “Really? The newest one?”

You nod. “And wait for me. You know what to do.”

Mark gets up carefully from under your desk and scurries off down the hall. You take a moment to sit back in your desk chair. This is definitely a better way to spend your evening.

You stretch as you stand, letting your body wake back up before you casually stroll down the hallway toward your bedroom. When you walk through the doorway you see a most wonderful sight.

“Is this okay, Miss?” Mark asks shyly.

He’s standing at the foot of your bed wearing a glorious pink lingerie set adorned with lace and white bows. You lean on the door jamb to just take a moment and appreciate what you’re seeing. He looks absolutely adorable and alluring at the same time.

“Babydoll… You look amazing,” you offer.

Mark completely lights up at the praise. You move your pointer finger silently in a slow circle and Mark, knowing exactly what you want, turns around so you can get the full view. When he pays attention he’s so well behaved. Your eyes scour over him, watching his tan skin turn red like he can feel your gaze on his body. The sheer white thigh highs do all the right things accentuating his fabulous legs, while the pink and white garter belt sits near his waist adorned with sweet little bows. Wrapped precariously around Mark’s hips are the just-too-small pink frilly panties. They don’t leave much to the imagination, but you don’t need to use your imagination when you have your very own dress up doll.

With another quick snap of your fingers Mark is seated on the edge of the bed, posture tall and just so. You saunter over to give him a little more reward by tussling his hair and snapping his bra strap playfully.

“Does my Babydoll want to be pretty all over?” you ask sweetly, the syrup in your voice masking the fire growing in your chest.

Mark nods. “Of course I do, Miss.”

You retrieve a small box of make-up from the nightstand and get to work making your doll even more beautiful. You make him remove his glasses before applying some mascara and eyeshadow. Then you move on to the cheeks and lips. Mark’s eyes never stray from your face. They’re focused and precise, trying to read your reactions and expressions.

_Such a dedicated little slut._

When you’re complete Mark looks absolutely stunning and coy in his ensemble, perched there on the edge of your 4-poster bed. He bats his eyelashes reflexively. You’re still straddling his thighs.

“Miss, what would you like me to do now?” he asks softly but expectantly.

You can’t help your pleased smile as you cup his cheek with a hand. “Lay back, precious. Let Miss take care of you.”

Mark does exactly as he’s told. He lays down in the center of the made bed, stockinged legs rubbing against each other, his hand resting at his sides. He looks a little antsy. When Mark hears the jingle of the stainless steel hardware in your hands his limbs move outward from his body, each reaching toward the four corners of the mattress. With the most delicate touch you secure each wrist and each ankle in a leather cuff, hooking it to the wooden bedpost by a short chain until he’s spread eagle there before you. You take your time running your hands along his legs and arms, playing with each finger and toe. You watch Mark shift and giggle.

It’s a sensation play kind of evening, isn’t it?

Climbing onto the bed still fully dressed, you settle between Mark’s legs, hands running along his smooth muscled thighs. You can feel him trembling.

“Already?” you ask.

Mark looks down in submission.

You remark on how you can tell he really needed this and you’re so glad he came to get you so you could help. He keeps his gaze averted but still smiles. Just your light touches on his legs are causing him to get hard in those confining pink panties. After a couple minutes they look stretched to their limit, all tented up. You take that opportunity to get on all fours and crawl over him with a knee on each side of his hips. When you sit back you’re perfectly positioned and start grinding your clothed body against his silk-covered cock.

Mark whimpers, “Your jeans are so rough, Miss.”

You grind down harder and hear him yelp. You decide then to lighten up a little. You don’t want it over too soon. He looks so good there underneath you, it makes your insides clench up. Mark’s eyes are squeezed shut and his breath is already shuddering through his throat.

“Don’t you dare,” you growl, your fingernails digging into his sides.

He gasps.

You can feel his cock twitching beneath you, just begging to be set free from its pink prison. The pace you’re setting with your hips feels natural and comfortable. You can feel his torso tensing up under your hands.

“Miss… wait…,” Mark tries to choke out, but it’s too late. His hips start to buck a little as he whines in frustration.

It’s over relatively quickly and Mark opens his dark clear eyes looking for your reaction. He’s bitten his bottom lip so hard while trying to keep from coming that he’s now bleeding just slightly. While a measure of his physical relief his palpable, it’s also obvious that he feels really bad.

“I’m so sorry! Miss, I didn’t mean to!” he cries, quick to beg for forgiveness but so often too lazy to ask for permission.

You shake your head with a sigh, “Babydoll… I told you not to.”

You get up off of him in one smooth motion as he continues to plead with you and profess his most sincere apologies.

“I hate making you mad,” he mutters softly, sounding much more upset with himself than anything else.

“I’m not mad,” you reply as you return to the bedside with a toy in hand, “Just disappointed.”

You know those words sting. They sting like a slap, the slap that Mark looks like he’s expecting any second now. But you don’t plan on making it that easy for him. The toy in your hands is your favorite Hitachi vibrator. You carefully position it on the outside of Mark’s messy panties, using the garter belt and other elastic to keep it against him even when he moves.

“You wanna be a messy boy? We’re gonna make you a messy boy,” you offer as you flip the switch turning it on the highest setting of vibration.

At first, Mark’s shock melts into enjoyment. You can see his eyes nearly rolling back in his head as his body begins reacting again. It’s pure joy to watch him writhe around in that pink lingerie. You sit quite happily beside him.

“Miss… Am I allowed to…” Mark’s question drops off into a low groan.

“Oh, you’re absolutely allowed and encouraged,” you inform him, “Because I’m not letting you up until you’ve cum at least five more times for me.”

You watch as Mark’s eyes snap fully open, looking up at you trying to understand if he’s just heard you right.

You merely smile. “You wanna cum so badly? Well, now’s your chance.”

The next hour quickly goes from erotic to agonizing. Mark is completely overstimulated and after a couple more orgasms he can’t do anything but twitch and moan in discomfort. You can see him straining and trying so hard to be good, but his body has had enough. He’s leaking enough from his cock to completely soak through the entire front of his panties and even though it continues it’s impossible for him to get hard again.

But he isn’t complaining. He’s not asking you to stop. He’s taking his punishment like a damn good boy.

Watching him like this has had its own effect on you. You can feel your own underwear growing damp against your jeans. You unbutton them and slip a hand down into your panties. You reach down with your other hand to squeeze at Mark’s chest through the lacey material of his bra. He’s looking up at you with as much of a smile as he can muster, shuddering a little harder when you make a soft moan. You can see the sweat on his chest, neck, and face. It’s making wisps of his bright red hair stick to his forehead. His eyelids look heavy with the fatigue of all this strain.

Your hand slowly trails down his tense trembling body through the sheen of sweat all over his skin. Upon reaching his groin you palm at his cock which makes him cry out in what sounds like pain. But he still doesn’t complain. You finally switch off the vibrator and remove it from its makeshift harness against Mark’s body. He’s still shaking and spasming.

“Th… thank you, Miss,” he remarks softly.

“Good boy,” you coo once more, carefully moving the hair out of his face.

You watch as his head slowly turns toward you, his entire body relaxing into the sheets. He’s wearing the warmest smile, the glow of satisfaction.

Satisfaction because he made you happy.

You shift a bit, uncomfortable from how aroused you’ve gotten while playing with your dress up doll. You feel your heart thrumming a little faster in your chest.

“Can I help, Miss?” Mark asks knowingly.

Getting up to slip off your jeans, you can take in the full picture of how messy your toy has gotten. He looks exhausted, but his eyes are bright, paying attention to your every move. You decide to give him a little treat. You shimmy out of your panties before crawling back onto the bed, moving up his body slowly until your knees are on either side of his head, your sex hovering over his face.

You can hear his breath catching.

“May I?” he asks obediently.

You reach down ruffling his hair, “Yes, you may.”

The first press of his tongue to your dripping wet slit has you grasping for the headboard. He’s slow and deliberate and takes his time to taste you before focusing on your hard little clit. You can’t help the moans falling from your lips as your entire body starts to tingle. Mark works you well with his mouth and lips, easily burying his face into you without needing to stop for air. You steady yourself as best you can but find yourself moving your hips in time with the movements of his tongue.

“You could do this forever, couldn’t you?” you pant, shifting your hips for just a moment to give him room to speak.

“As long as you’d like me to, Miss,” he replies giddily, “Can I touch you?”

You look to see his hands straining in their cuffs, fingers twitching, wanting you so badly. You reach over to each side, unhooking the leather cuff from the chain, freeing his arms. His hands are automatically on your thighs, fingers gripping, nails moving over skin.

_He’s been so good. He deserves a little free reign._

With this much control back over his own movements Mark’s face is buried in your cunt almost immediately, enthusiastically fucking you with his tongue. You give a little shriek of surprise that morphs into a low growl of pleasure. Everything feels amazingly good, from his strong fingers spreading you open to his nimble tongue pushing inside you over and over again. Mark moves his focus back to your clit, sucking and lapping at it like you would a small cock. You feel the heat in your gut starting to spread. Your legs are getting weak as your moans get louder and louder. Mark’s grip on your hips and ass is hard enough to bruise. You don’t even realize that you’re spewing flustered swear words in combination with your lurid sounds. You feel everything tighten again and release, and it’s Mark playing with your entrance with just his fingertips that pushes you over the edge. Every part of you is on fire as the headrush leaves you woozy and struggling to stay upright. And Mark holds your body steady through the entirety of your staggering orgasm.

Your heart is still pounding in your ears as you climb off the bed, quick to release Mark from the rest of his bondage. He looks elated that you have to stabilize yourself on one of the bedposts, your legs are trembling so severely. Laying back down on the bed next to him, you give yourself a moment to come down and catch your breath. You feel him shift and move to curl up around you, holding your middle and putting his head on your chest. Mark’s face is slicked with your cum and he makes no moves to clean it off until he’s told.

You pet his head, staring up at the ceiling with a big smile.

“Good boy,” you murmur again in your blissed out state.

Mark squeezes you a little tighter in his happiness. “Thank you for letting me please you, Miss.”

“Thank you for giving me something to do other than that horrible article review,” you reply tugging on his hair.

He lifts his head at this and you kiss him sweetly on his pink swollen lips. He looks so sleepy, but so happy. You weave your fingers into his hair as you cradle him back to your chest. It’s a perfect moment, the air thick with affection and the smells of sex. You let out a contented sigh as Mark’s stockinged legs tangle up with your own.

“Are you going back to work?” he mutters, mouth pressed against your skin.

“Nah,” you reply hugging him lovingly, “You’re more important.”

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
>  
> 
> *The title is a take on, "Screw the Roses, Give Me the Thorns", which is a classic primer on BDSM published in 1995.


End file.
